HP gamer
by BaronTernock
Summary: This is a harry potter and the gamer fanfiction this story will have a paring but currently will be kept a secret. The characters will be different from there cannon counter part.


Chapter 1:- The strange beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter franchise or the gamer franchise they are owned by there respective companies.

 **A/N:** This story is an gamer fanfiction based around the Harry Potter universe there might be crossovers from different books, anime and tv shows. This is my take on the story of harry potter so there will be changes and I would love suggestions on what could happen in the story or just general ideas. I am all for creative criticism and I will try and sort/ fix any mistakes I make but any comment that are just spewing shit about how crap the story is or such will just be ignored. A few thing to make clear about the story before it begins.

1: The parings will not be mentioned or talked about in the summary as I want to keep the surprise and there is a chance that I might change what the parings could be in the future.

2: There will be a lot of differences from canon from characters to lore if I don't explain this well in the story and you want more confirmation send a comment and I will try and either add more to the story or I will discuss this with you. If there is any animosity to how I have changed characters or the lore I will be willing to listen to people on there ideas on the character and I might make a change to the character if the idea works to my plans.

3: There will be oc and I might ask for some name suggestions this will be from wizards to all other races. And I there is anyone with a spell idea/ ability just comment about it but add a name and a description of what it does.

Now that is enough talk time to **BEGIN**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: The Strange Beginnings**

Harrison a nine-year-old small boy is currently outside removing dead foliage and weeds from his aunts Petunias flower bed. The black haired with crimson red tips small boy wearing clothes that look three sizes too big, proceeds to remove all the weeds and dead plant life in a very thorough manner while being mindful of all the plants.

"Boy! I have better not see a single flower removed or weed left in my beautiful flower bed or your uncle will have words with you." Harrison heard his aunt say from the window, Being as quick as humanly possible Harrison replied back to his aunt " Yes aunt petunia".

Harrison honestly didn't mind doing the gardening as he was able to see the results of all his hard work, but that didn't mean that he enjoyed removing prickly weeds and sharp dead plants with out gloves and now that it is getting closer to seven pm the sun is slowly leaving making it difficult to tell plant from weed.

Time skip 30 minutes

'Finally finished' thought Harrison as he rubs his hands trying to remove the built-up dirt o his hand. While doing this he feels a sharp pain from his right palm from the looks of it a piece of sharp wood has pieced his hand and got lodge while doing his chore. But don't get Harrison wrong he still loves gardening even through the pain after all gardening is one of his most favourite chore right next to cooking.

"Arghh" Harrison grunted after removing the sharp piece of wood from his right palm leaving a small wound in which the blood pooled to the surface. ' I am lucky aunt Petunia is cooking tonight I am just to tired' thought Harrison wincing from opening the front door to the house with his right hand after momentary forgetting his wound while lost in thought. Making his way though the house towards the kitchen he sees his fat slob of a cousin staring glassy eyed at the television while playing his games console, moving further in to the house passed his cousin entering the kitchen where he spied his dinner sitting on the work to table.

The small ( read very small) portion of roast chicken and some vegetables lying on the plate, his aunt staring at him with a look of contempt and reluctance when she suddenly opens her horsed faced mouth and says " Hurry up boy! And eat your dinner before I give it to my little sweetie dudlickins."

Harrison then scoffs down the meagre meal and then proceeds to leave the kitchen to his room, Harrisons room is the smallest of the bedrooms the door of the room matches perfectly to the rest of the house but as soon as you open the door you will immediately see a small lumpy , rooting wooden bed with a patchy and worn out pillow and covers. Next to the bed you could spot a small old desk with neatly stacked books and plain paper on top and a small stool underneath. Besides these two pieces of furniture there is also a set of draws that is pushed hard against the faded white wall of the room filled with Dudley's old clothes given to Harrison.

Harrison then makes his way to his bed where he quickly in a tired manner changes his clothes and collapses on his bed and falls asleep.

*FLASH*

A flash of purple light startles Harrison awake quickly looking for the source of the light but quickly pauses as right in front of him flouting in mid air the was a purple translucent screen with a gold bannersurrounding it. The purple screen also had text saying.

Congratulations! You have been granted the Magically amazing ability THE GAMER ennnnjoy.

The screen then fades only then to be replaced with another screen with text saying.

Would you like to begin the tutorial and learn more about the ability? YES/NO

Harrison stares dumb founded by what he has just witnessed. ' Am I going crazy! Or am I still dreaming' thought Harrison trying to rationalise what he is seeing. "Ouch" said Harrison as he pinched himself to make sure what he was seeing was real, he then begins to slowly with his hand reach up towards the screen and once one of his fingers touch the screen it ripples like water but more solid to the touch.

"What it's real" voiced Harrison in a shocked voice his body visible shacking which accidently moves his hand towards the yes icon on the screen.

*FLASH*

Quest

Complete the tutorial in ten minutes good luck.

Rewards

45XP, £15, wooden sword and the unusual key.

Another screen appears along with the other screen saying.

Activating all special perks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoy till the next chapter BYE.


End file.
